Sem Necessidade Para Um Casamento Duplo
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Após o fim de Tenchi Universe, nosso jovem herói e suas mais quentes pretendentes se juntam em matrimonio, assim como 2 belas policiais. Uma sequência do meu trabalho 'Chocolate e Canela'.


**Sem Necessidade Para Um Casamento Duplo**

* * *

"Ryoko. Estou tão feliz que tenha voltado." Tenchi abraçava emocionado a jovem de longos cabelos azuis. Os olhos de Ryoko estavam bem úmidos pela emoção de rever o garoto terráqueo. "Devia saber que eu voltaria, Tenchi. Não conseguiria ficar longe de quem eu amo por tanto tempo e nada iria me deter."

Tenchi conhecia bem como era aquela garota. Quando colocava algo na cabeça, nada ficaria em seu caminho. "Também amo você." Ryoko ficou vermelha de emoção. "Sério? Você...me ama?" "Amo sim, Ryoko, mas preciso dizer que..."

"Por acaso eu escutei bem, lorde Tenchi?" Nisso que se virou, Tenchi reparou que Ayeka e Sasami acabavam de chegar. Ryu-Ohki correu pra junto de Sasami, que abraçou alegremente aquele coelhinho espacial.

"Ryu-Ohki. Que bom te ver, seu sapequinha." Depois, ela se voltou pra Tenchi e lhe deu um abraço. Para ela, rever o jovem pra quem sempre viu como um irmão mais velho valia qualquer coisa.

"Tenchi. Estou tão feliz de estar aqui com você novamente." "Eu digo o mesmo, Sasami, e a você também, Ayeka. Mas e quanto a seus deveres para com Jurai?" Ayeka parecia um pouco brava, mas controlada. "Ah. Nada com se preocupar. Amarrei todas as pontas soltas antes de ir."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Desejava nos ver, princesa Ayeka?"_

_"Com certeza de que sim, meus conselheiros. Saibam que pretendo voltar para a Terra e não sei se e quando voltarei."_

_"Deve ser algo de suma importância pra querer partir tão já, alteza, mas confie que Jurai ficará em boas mãos."_

_"Eu sei que ficará. Por isso os chamei pra dizer que..." Ayeka deu uma pausa demorada sem olhar para os conselheiros e passados uns segundos, se virou e os encarou de modo bem bravo. "...VOCÊS ESTÃO DESPEDIDOS." _

_"D-despedidos? Mas por que?" "'Por que' me perguntam? Por terem sido idiotas de acreditarem naquele traidor do Kagato, que se passou por Yosho e ordenou minha prisão e de toda minha família e vocês, seus incompetentes, cumpriram as ordens dele sem pensar." Os conselheiros ficaram sem o que dizer diante da fúria da princesa. Um deles ariscou em falar._

_"M-mas alteza. Ele se apresentou como sendo Yosho. Parecia muito com ele." "E ele deu alguma prova ou evidência de sua identidade? Ele pôde provar de que era quem dizia ser?" "Bem, não, mas ele foi tão convincente que..." Ayeka ergueu sua mão aberta em sinal de pare. _

_"Por isso que não posso confiar o governo de Jurai a um bando de inúteis incrédulos. Contatei meu irmão mais velho, Balder, do outro extremo da galáxia que dou graças por ter se escondido em meio a crise. Ele irá assumir o trono e até que ele chegue..." Ayeka se voltou para uma porta lateral e dela surgiram seus leais cavaleiros, agora como humanos. _

_"Asaka e Kamidake." Os dois se ajoelharam perante ela. "Princesa Ayeka." Ambos falaram na mesma hora. _

_"Asaka e Kamidake se ocuparão de governar Jurai até Balder chegar. Se assegurem de que seja ele, ok?" "Confie em nós, princesa. Lideraremos justamente" "Teremos certeza de que quando ele vier e apenas se for de fato ele, entregaremos o trono." "Excelente. Sei que em vocês posso confiar. Só mais uma coisinha." E estalando os dedos, uma pelotão de guardas adentrou na sala, segurando os ex-conselheiros. _

_"Guardas. Ponham o lixo para fora. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho." Um dos homens escoltados tentou falar. "Por favor, princesa. Reconsidere. Nós..." _

_"CALADO. Mais uma letra que seja e nunca mais arrumarão trabalho nesse lado do universo. Agora, com sua licença, devo me preparar pra partir. Vou chamar Sasami."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Foi isso mesmo? Demitiu seus conselheiros?" "Obviamente, lorde Tenchi. De modo algum ia permitir aqueles inúteis de ficarem no comando, especialmente por terem sido tão ingênuos de caírem nas mentiras de Kagato, seja lá onde aquela cobra venenosa esteja." "Eu tiro o chapéu, Ayeka. Quando quer ser durona, você é. Até me deu um arrepio." "Obrigada, Ryoko," O olhar alegre de Ayeka mudou de repente pra um mais sério e ameaçador. "mas mudando de assunto. Tenchi, você falou que ama Ryoko?"

O jovem percebeu que estava cercado No entanto, procurou ficar calmo. "Verdade, Ayeka. Amo Ryoko, mas...também amo você." A pirata espacial franziu o cenho. "É sério isso?"

"É sério, juro. Sei que soa esquisito, mas me apaixonei pelas duas. Cada uma a seu modo eu amo. Sinto por não ter dito isso. Tudo que queria era ter todos que amo juntos, sem briga ou discórdia. Vou entender se me odiarem por não ter falado nada." Ayeka e Ryoko encararam um pouco zangadas Tenchi por uns instantes. Sasami e Ryu-Ohki olhavam meio aflitos sem saber o que ia rolar. Depois as duas se entreolharam sem dizer nada, até Ayeka ter a palavra.

"Ryoko. Posso falar com você um instante em particular? Não é truque nem quero briga, só falar." Ryoko notou que a princesa parecia sincera e a seguiu para trás de uma árvore. Tenchi, Sasami e Ryu-Ohki só observavam.

"O que será que vai acontecer Tenchi?" "Não sei, Sasmi, mas tomara que não tentem começar uma guerra."

* * *

O tempo foi passando e tudo se mantinha em silêncio. Sem explosões, raios, insultos ou coisas sendo jogadas para o ar. Finalmente, Ayeka e Ryoko retornaram. Seus semblantes pareciam sérios, mas nem tanto quanto o que demostravam quando saíram. Tenchi pareceu um pouco tenso.

"Tenchi" Falou Ayeka. "Em meio a tudo que presenciamos e visando querer terminar essa disputa, Ryoko e eu decidimos que..." O rapaz engoliu em seco, só esperando o que viria, mas as duas garotas sorriram e responderam simultaneamente. "...VAMOS NÓS DUAS NOS CASAR COM VOCÊ."

Tenchi caiu no chão em choque. De todas as coisas que esperava escutar, aquela o pegou de jeito.

"M-m-mesmo? Querem isso? Mas achei que vocês..." "Foi sim, mas já que você foi sincero com seus sentimentos, e eu amo um homem assim, o melhor será tomar nós duas." "Concordo com Ayeka desta vez, Tenchi, mesmo por que..." Ryoko olhou a rival de um jeito carinhoso, que também recebeu um olhar da mesma maneira. Para Tenchi e Sasami, não tinha outra explicação.

"Quer dizer que vocês duas..." "Sim, irmãzinha. Ryoko e eu decidimos também nos dar uma chance para o amor."

Para Tenchi, tudo aquilo era surpreendente. Não só suas grandes paixões decidiram querer casar com ela, mas também que agora se deram uma oportunidade de isso dar certo entre os três. "E então, Tenchi? Você aceita?"

A resposta do garoto para a pergunta de Ayeka veio num beijo pra ela e em seguida, pra Ryoko, que também beijou com paixão a princesa. Sasami via feliz que tudo finalmente tinha se acertado. Ryu-Ohki pulava pra todo lado.

* * *

"Vovô, pai. Estou em casa." Nobuyuki foi o primeiro a recebê-lo. "Filho. Já era hora de voltar, e vejo que não fomos os únicos a receber visitas recentes." "Pois é, pai. Elas acabaram de chegar e...Espera aí. Não foram os únicos a receber...? Pai. Quem mais está aí?" Mas nem precisou responder nada.

Na sala, além de Katsuhiro, também estavam Kiyone, Mihoshi e Washu. Foi um festival de abraços e carícias entre as garotas, cada uma contente por rever as amigas.

"Que lindo. Todo mundo reunido como antes." Mihoshi saltou eufórica, mas errou no pulo, o que a fez tropeçar e cair. Kiyone foi ajudar sua parceira a levantar, mas agora não suspirava de tristeza como outrora. Na verdade, a garota de cabelo verde tinha um jeito diferente de olhar para a loira bronzeada.

"Vejo que não mudou nada, Mihoshi, apesar de Kiyone parecer um pouco diferente." "E-eu? Pareço diferente? Ah, talvez um pouquinho, Ayeka. Mas e você, Washu? Soube que foi elegida chefe do conselho de ciência da galáxia."

"Bem, eu fui, mas determinei que...por motivos particulares...decidi vir morar aqui de novo."

"Deixa eu ver. Inventou mais uma das suas maluquices que poderia lhe custar uma volta para o cristal-prisão se não sumisse bem rápido. Acertei?" Ryoko nem precisou de resposta. Vendo como Washu era, só podia ser isso.

As recém-chegadas tinham notado certo comportamento que envolvia Tenchi, Ryoko e Ayeka. Kiyone se adiantou. "Ei, gente. Estou vendo algo diferente ou é só impressão." "Não é impressão, Kiyone. Ryoko, Ayeka e eu pudemos nos entender e chegamos a um acordo. Nós..."

"Ah, vocês vão se casar, não é isso? Kiyone e eu também." Mihoshi disse com entusiasmo. Kiyone no geral ficaria zangada por sua parceira falar bobagens...se isso não fosse verdade.

"Verdade, Kiyone? Você e Mihoshi vão casar?" A garota de cabelo esverdeado abriu um sorriso enquanto abraçava sua parceira. "Verdade, Sasami. Minha cabecinha de bolha aqui e eu decidimos sermos honestas com nossos sentimentos. Percebi que eu a amo e ela a mim. Uma das razões pra voltarmos pra cá."

Katsuhiro, no seu jeito calmo de sempre e degustando de seu chá, exclamou: "Eu tinha razão sobre o que todos aqui sentiam. Estou feliz que tenham resolvido seus conflitos de sentimentos. Ryoko e Ayeka, é bom que tenham decidido ser honestas consigo próprias e se acertado; Tenchi, se vai mesmo casar com elas, dou meu apoio; e Kiyone e Mihoshi, embora seja mais a favor de um casamento entre homem e mulher, sou mais a favor de que os que se amam merecem ficar juntos. Se desejarem, presidirei os dois casamentos." Tenchi já avançou para seu avô com os braços abertos.

"Obrigado. Muito obrigado, vovô." As meninas não se contiveram e fizeram o mesmo. Foi um amontoado de abraços que deixaram o velho sacerdote quase sem ar. Logo se separaram.

"Que maravilha. Meu menino terá 2 belas esposas e 2 outras de minhas lindas garotas também se unirão. Sasami e Washu. Já pensaram em...?"

"Pai. Isso não é bonito de falar. Desculpem, vocês duas." "De boa, Tenchi. Não foi nada." "Certo. Washu e eu somos apenas amigas, não é?" "Claro. Só amigas_...pelo menos eu acho."_ Washu fez uma cara de pensamento pra essa última afirmação. "Ok, então. Desculpe pelo que falei, mas pra quando sai o casamento?"

Ryoko se adiantou. "Pro mais cedo que puder. O que acham de 2 semanas?' "Um tempo bem curto pra planejar um casamento." "Só se for daqueles bem extravagantes, Ayeka. Não ligo de uma cerimônia simples. Não pensa assim, querida?" A princesa ponderou um pouco e desde que fosse pra ficar com quem ama, não era preciso ostentar demais. Ela ficou de acordo. Mihoshi e Kiyone também consentiram.

* * *

Os dias iam passando lentamente. As noivas buscavam pelas vestidos perfeitos; as decorações do casamento eram bem preparadas sob a supervisão de Nobuyuki; Sasami e Washu encarregavam-se da recepção e buffet; e o templo era aprontado para a cerimônia. Tenchi procurava se manter calmo, mesmo com suas noivas agora se entendendo bem, incluindo momentos em que elas trocavam uns beijos amorosos. Seja como for, ele assumiu um compromisso e fará de tudo pra tornar feliz e satisfatória sua família.

Enfim, o dia chegou. As cerejeiras faziam uma decoração natural ao ambiente, deixando suas pétalas rosadas caírem como flocos de neve coloridos que cobriam o chão.

Tenchi em traje de noivo parecia bem elegante. Nobuyuki o observava, se recordando de quando se casou e embora sentisse um pouco de falta de sua esposa, não era a ocasião de ficar triste, mas de se alegrar.

_"Oh, querida. Sei que onde estiver, deve estar vendo nosso filho finalmente virando um homem. Tá certo que está se casando com 2 mulheres, mas as 2 mulheres mais perfeitas que ele poderia pedir."_

Não eram muitos os convidados, apenas colegas de trabalho, escola, da família real de Jurai e a polícia galáctica, entre esses o avô de Mihoshi, orgulhoso e cheio de felicidade por sua neta e pela noiva dela, que sempre lhe foi como uma filha. Entendia que pra elas, terem uma à outra era mais importante do que uma promoção e do porque abrirem mão dela.

As 4 noivas se aproximaram do altar em passos elegantes. Ayeka nunca pensou o quanto a ex-pirata se mostrava linda num vestido de casamento e isso a fez amá-la bem mais. Ryoko pensava do mesmo jeito quanto a princesa. Kiyone e Mihoshi não conseguiam tirar os olhares dentre elas e só ficavam mais cheias de amor por um momento tão lindo.

Diante de Katsuhiro, Ryoko e Ayeka se puseram cada uma ao lado de Tenchi e as duas policiais se ocuparam à direita do trio. O sacerdote foi proferindo as palavras de união cerimonial e cada uma que era dita só dava mais força ao amor do noivo e noivas. Era hora das palavras finais.

"Vocês todos prometem amor, fidelidade, obediência, estima e proteção mútua até que a morte os separem?'

"SIM."

"Sendo assim, pelos poderes a mim investidos, declaro-os casados. Podem se beijar. Felicidades a todos." Tenchi beijou Ryoko e Ayeka com enorme amor e as duas fizeram o mesmo para com seu noivo e uma pra outra. Mihoshi e Kiyone não ficaram nem um pouco atrás quando tocaram seus lábios e lágrimas foram caindo. O aplauso dos convidados emanava real euforia e alegria para os recém-casados.

* * *

"Ayeka. Eu insisto." "Não, Ryoko. Pode se servir do primeiro pedaço do bolo." "Mas é uma ocasião especial. Se alguém deve receber o primeiro pedaço, é você, querida." "Certo, Ryoko. Se insiste, eu quero." E Ryoko pegou o pedaço, o pôs num prato e ao levar para sua nova esposa, ergueu a mão...e o jogou na cara de Ayeka. "Ha, ha, ha, Ha. Já que quis, fiz sua vontade, queridinha." "Ryoko. Mal se casou e ainda faz essas coisas?" "Tranquilo, Tenchi. Uma brincadeira inofensiva. Nada de mais."

Tenchi pegou um guardanapo pra limpar o rosto de Ayeka, que pra sua surpresa, não parecia nem um pouco irritada. Em vez disso, foi até a mesa e pegou mais um pedaço de bolo, oferecendo-o pra Ryoko. "Viram o que eu disse? Ayeka aceita as coisas na esportiva." Só que quando ia levar um pedacinho a boca, Ayeka deu um golpe na mão da ex-pirata, virando seu prato e atingindo-lhe o rosto, deixando-a toda cheia de glacê. "Agora empatamos, amorzinho. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho."

"Essa não. Vai dar confusão." Exclamou Tenchi. Ryoko ficou parada sem dizer nada, mas sem mais nem menos, começou a rir histericamente e a risada só aumentava.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Me pegou direitinho, princesinha. Fico feliz de estarmos casadas." E com o dedo, limpou um pouco do bolo e o lambeu, dando um tiquinho pra Ayeka lamber também, que o fez de bom grado. Para Tenchi, não restava dúvida de que as duas poderiam ter uma vida em conjunto com ele.

* * *

"Mihoshi, querida. Felicito-a pelo seu casamento e Kiyone, seja bem vinda à família." O comandante da PG abraçava ambas as noivas com forte afeto.

"Obrigada, vovô, por ter aceitado nossa união." "Digo a mesma coisa, senhor. Prometo que cuidarei dela com todo carinho e consideração que ela merece." "E farei o mesmo por Kiyone, vovô. Ela é quem mais amo e sempre se cuida bem de quem se ama."

"Eu sei que farão isso, e já que vão ficar na Terra, tenho um presente muito especial."

E tirando um papel de dentro do casaco, o entregou a Kiyone, abrindo-o. Ela e Mihoshi não acreditavam no que leram dele. "Senhor. Isto..." "Tem certeza, vovô?" "Claro que sim. Tenho alguns contatos aqui e consegui que tivessem uma casa própria. Sabem, pra não precisarem ter preocupação com moradia. E lembrem que suas promoções estão asseguradas, devido a seu sucesso contra Kagato. Podem pedi-las quando quiserem." E as duas parceiras deram outro abraço cheio de amor ao comandante.

* * *

A festa seguiu seu rumo com ritmo, incluindo no karaokê, no qual Kiyone e Mihoshi se destacaram bastante, apesar de que Ryoko e Ayeka não ficavam muito atrás. As horas passaram e era hora de todos voltarem pra casa.

Os dois casais se reuniram na sala de estar. Tenchi com suas esposas de um lado e as 2 policiais do outro. Washu e Sasami ficavam nas poltronas.

"Que lindo casamento. Será que um dia terei um assim?" "Ora, irmãzinha. Tudo é possível. Veja só eu com Ryoko e Tenchi. Quem acreditaria que isso se daria?" "Foi sim, mas como vai se dar com Ryoko ainda considerada uma dos criminosos mais perigosos que existem?"

"Por estranho que isso soe, Mihoshi tá certa. Sendo policiais, devíamos prendê-la, mas..."

"Não esquente a cabeça com detalhes, Kiyone. Falei com papai e ele concedeu perdão total a Ryoko." "Verdade? Obrigada, Ayeka." "Não agradeça, Querida. Somos família agora, porém te aconselharia a ser mais comportada." "Não prometo nada, mas por você e Tenchi, vou me esforçar." E as duas deram um forte beijo.

"Amanhã partimos pra lua-de-mel num planeta da família Jurai. O pai de Ayeka fez questão. Kiyone, Mihoshi. Querem vir junto?" "Muito gentil, Tenchi, mas Mihoshi e eu vamos passar a lua-de-mel aqui mesmo. Não é, florzinha?"

"Isso mesmo. Além da casa, o vovô nos deu um mês de folga. Queremos desfrutar de tudo daqui. Quem sabe quando voltarem, até já tenhamos uma criança. Não acha, benzinho?" Kiyone meio que se engasgou. "Hã? Que? M-Mihoshi. A-acho meio cedo pra esse tipo de assunto," Ela deu uma pausa e pensou um pouco. "mas pode ser que, quando estivermos um pouco melhores e mais prontas pra tal, podemos ver isso. Certo?" Kiyone concluiu com um leve sorriso, que a loira retribuiu com um beijo na bochecha, deixando sua esposa um pouco corada.

Já bem tarde e após degustar de um pouco mais do saquê que sobrou da festa, o casal de garotas e o tri-casal foram para a cama, apenas pra aguardar o que o amanhã traria em suas novas vidas.

FIM

* * *

**Outro trabalho bem sucedido que espero ser apreciado por quem o ler.**

**A ideia de Ayeka demitir seus conselheiros por causa do erro de acreditarem em Kagato (e na verdade, jamais que se explicou como ele convenceu todos de quem fingia ser) seria uma história à parte, porém já que ia ser bem curta, era melhor que fosse inclusa aqui pra dar um ponto a mais ao conto.**

**Nunca pensei em Sasami e Washu como um casal. Foi apenas uma piadinha, a menos que alguém tenha uma sugestão de como isso poderia se dar.**

**Pensei que o único meio de Ayeka poder ficar na Terra e não precisar voltar a seus deveres seria ela ter um irmão mais velho que pudesse suceder o trono de Jurai. Claro que essa Balder não existe, mas como gosto desse nome, achei que cairia bem pra ocasião. **


End file.
